Anti
"The human being only respects what it fears..." - Yuki "Anti" Sylpheed Backstory Born in the kingdom of Xezia, Yuki "Anti" Sylpheed was the son of Ike Sylpheed and Amy Sylpheed, who later died due to unknown reasons, Yuki had a normal life upon the point where he completed 20 years, when he was 18 he entered to the army and with the age of 20 he was alreardy the most respected knight of the entire kingdom, people thought he had the same potential his grandfather had, who was a great warrior aswell but died by a unknown knight. Death / Ressurection Anti was returning from the celebration of his 2nd year on the Xezia's Army, until he was brutally assassinated by two unknown men, who later on escaped, the truth behind the execution was a order given by none other than Xezia's king, known only as Kyoto, although the citizens never knew who the true author of the assassinations was, the same had happened to Anti's grandfather, which kept the citizens thinking of what kind of curse goes behind the Sylpheed. After death, though, Anti arrived in the Otherworld, a dark place where the dead go to, there, methods to come back to life were a thing but, the tasks and fullfilments to be taken on were extreme for them, but, Anti took them and in a matter of a year ( 1 year is 100 years in Earth, Otherworld Rules. ) and was soon revived, arriving in the New Xezia, after 100 years, wearing a Medium Grade Armour and a Scythe, Anti fought his way to the King's throne to fight him, it wans't tough, but as soon as he arrived things got a bit too hot for him, but he eventually executed the king, leading Xezia into a never ending war, citizens would fight eachother for resources, and so on, this was only one of the things Anti turned into Hell. Present Timeline Anti's still 21 years old, but technically 200 years old, if taking the Otherworld age thing, the Scythe still follows him in his journey, with the blood of Kyoto forever sticked into it, but now Anti also prefers going full fists on, learning how to fly and reach unimaginable speeds, the people call him both a hero and a dirty killer, although he stated he's Neutral, the people still follow this endless cycle of hate and love, oh, Anti also got a new haircut and has been busted 2 times, strange, right. Appearence Anti's appearence is pretty simple, he is white haired, has a ponytail, wears a black colored coat and has a flute/ocarina on his pocket, he also carries a scythe on his back. Transformations Anti acquired 5 "transformations" over his time on Earth, all with their pros and cons, here are all of them: Hyper "You're too slow!" In this form, Anti's white hair becomes spiky, he throws away the scythe, his muscle mass descreases a bit, sacrificing power but giving Anti the ability to run and fly at the Speed of Light, teleporting's also alot faster, letting Anti hit enemies hundreds of times in a matter of seconds! Oh, he's also extremely cocky in this form, and will underestimate anything on his way! Ultra "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!" In this form, Anti's hair becomes incredibly long and spiky, he throws the scythe away, his muscle mass increases significantly and his eyebrows dissapear, giving him a more serious and primitive look, his power and speed is x4 more than of his base, although the Speed does not hit Hyper's one, the balance between both is excellent and this is one of the most useful transformations for Anti so far! Oh, he's also extremely confident in this form, so, don't think he'll give up at anything! Beast "You can't win." In this form, Anti's hair becomes alot more spiky than Hyper's hair, he throws away the scythe, his muscle mass increases alot more than Ultra's, his pupils dissapear and his sanity is crushed and exchanged for insanity, being extremely agressive in this form, at the point of hitting or destroying anything on his way, his speed is descreased but his power is increased even more, a perfect form for slower enemies! Oh, he's also extremely stupid in this form, don't give him a IQ test while he's transformed, ok... Toitsu "...Three transformations combined, we can oficially say you're finished." Anti combines all three forms into one, balancing all of them and giving him an extremely huge stat increase, his hair becomes incredibly long, very spiky, his pupils shine and his white hair glows even more than in previous forms, his muscle mass is the same as Ultra, he's faster than Hyper, and has the power of Beast but controlled! But this form has a huge strain and hurts Anti badly while using it, so far, Anti can keep it for 6 hours before having to destransform, oh, and this made him oficially enter in the god realm, hurray! Category:Characters